Evenstar Generation
by Silverlight Elf
Summary: Aragorn and Arwen have a daughter, she is already betrothed. I dedicate this specail peice to my friend Krystyna, I used her name too... so please read and review! I will probably change the name a summary after I talk to her about it.
1. Childhood Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, I just write it in my stories and love it as my own.  
  
Dedicated to my friend Krystyna, Long live Aragorn and Arwen!  
  
  
Arwen and Aragorn, after about 10 years from the battle of the dark lord, had a child. Her name was Krystyna. Arwen and Aragorn moved back to Rivendell with Arwen's father and raised their daughter there.  
  
Krystyna was about 13 this day and age. She was beautiful, even as a young child her grace surpassed many a maiden. She had long flowing hair of red that rippled down to her waist. Her eyes were of deep blue. She had a natural grace about her.  
  
Many elves had taken liberty to teach Krystyna how to fight with swords and bows, but she much preferred to stay with her mother Arwen, and dress in beautiful clothing and meddle in business of her grandfather Elrond.  
  
She had become quiet bored one day when it was dark and cloudy. She wanted the sun to come out so bad she was almost in tears.  
  
She looked out from the porch with a big sigh every so often. Then she saw a group of brown and blond haired elves go running by to the chambers of her grandfather.  
  
She decided to investigate. She came into the room and saw Aragorn along with Legolas Greenleaf and a dwarf named Gimli gathered around giant oak table in the middle of a room filled with books and plants of every sort.  
  
A man was there, one she did not recognize. He had dark brown hair and eyes of cold gray. He looked somewhat similar to Aragorn, though years younger. He was very handsome, meeting at about the age of 21. He was tall, almost taller than the rest. He had with him a little boy, about her age. Same stature and colors of eyes and hair. This little boy was very cute. She decided to ask her mother who he was.  
She walked into the room and quickly caught the eye of the boy. He looked at her brightly with a big smile. She ran over to Arwen and tugged at her dress.  
  
"Mother, who is that?" she said pointed to the man and his boy companion.  
  
"Why that is Lenore, and his little brother, Lenith. He is to be your husband someday. You are betrothed Krystyna. He is 15." She smiled slightly, though it seemed forced.  
  
Krystyna looked at him with confusion. Betrothed? What did this mean? She didn't care. She walked up to him and started to twist her long hair in her slender fingers.  
  
"I am Krystyna, would you like to take a walk?" She asked him.  
  
He nodded blushing a bit and took her hand. They strolled around the hallways of beautiful plants and openings that looked onto the waterfalls and mountains in the great distance. The clouds had cleared at this time and the sun was out glistening everything in their path.  
  
"Krystyna..." he blushed, "You are very pretty."  
  
She giggled slightly and smiled. She was told that she was lovely before, but she had never felt a warm feeling of compassion for anyone before like she did from Lenith. She already thought they were meant to be together. He felt the same. They held hands and turned towards each other, and looked deep into one another's eyes.  
  
"Thank you. I think you are handsome." She said slowly.  
  
They walked under the trees of green, there the shadows didn't seem dark and distressing like most other places. They had come far away from Krystyna's home in Rivendell, and were now off a different path towards the southern river. It was a bright day, the sun was out but hidden by the trees and there was a cool breeze.  
  
"Though you would be beautiful." Lenith said with a disgorgement.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked , now taking her hands out of his.  
  
"Well, you are an elf."  
  
"Half."  
  
"That still means that you will be perfect. If you were not of elf kind, such as one of the maidens from my home, your skin might not be so perfect and white or your eyes might not be as wonderfully blue."  
  
She didn't know whether to take this as a compliment or as an insult. She wasn't very happy with his comment, but she wasn't offended. She was rather confused.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Well, you are elf kind, you're made to be perfect, and you are like every other elf I see. Beautiful, yet natural."  
  
"So your saying, I am alike with everything and me being an elf is the reason I have beauty?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well you must not be wise with your words."  
  
"What? I simply called elves beautiful, but they have no radiance in their king save when they are compared with dwarfs or men. They are all alike, unlike maidens from Gondor. Some are radiant and beautiful, and some are plain and insipid." He said simply.  
  
She was horrified. She had never been insulted so. She wanted to hit him but she knew it would be un-lady like so she decided to do what her mother did and stay calm but think of her words carefully.  
  
"Well, I fancy then I am not very appealing to you."  
  
"Yes you are, you are an elf."  
  
"Well I don't find you that perfect, maybe I should choose an elf myself. They seem better with words and know how to make a maiden feel well. I shall take my leave now, I am going back to my room. I might see you again, though I choose not to!" She walked away from him at a quick pace.  
  
She was aggravated and needed some time alone with her best friend, Fairna. She walked back through the woods and left the young boy there in a confused state. He did not know what he had done to offend her.  
  
She came to her room a moment later. It had many open areas were the trees were visible and the river was bright in the distance. She sighed as she jumped on her light blue bed. Everything around her was sky blue. She felt if she looked outside she would see the forest and if she looked at her ceiling, she would see the sky. At night the color became deep blue, like the evening colors.  
  
In her room there was a bed, dresser, and a bench that one could sit on and a porch extended to view the river. She sighed again and sat down. The bench was beautiful, it was white and had leaf carvings in intricate detail.  
  
She looked over to the door and there she saw Fairna. Her friend had long blond hair but at the top it was darker, almost brown. Her eyes were gold and she was only older than Krystyna by one year, that made her at least two inches taller. She was wise in a situation such as this and she was a comfort to talk with.  
  
By this time the sun was setting and all the night-time shadows were coming out to play. Fairna walked over to the bench and sat with her friend. She was dressed in a white almost silver-like dress.  
  
"What is wrong Krystyna?" She said softly looking out to the river.  
  
"I met this boy..." she started, "he was handsome and our age. But he was very aggravating."  
  
"Aggravating? How so?  
  
" He said the only reason I am pretty is because I am an elf."  
  
"Well, not of course not! You are beautiful because you are the daughter of Evenstar, and because you have your own light and silver lining."  
  
"I do not know, I feel that he was rude! I never wish to see him again!"  
  
Well, maybe in a couple years he'll turn out of it. Though he was handsome?" She said now smiling.  
  
"Yes, he was!"  
  
"Well at least he has looks!"  
  
Krystyna sighed. She hated this very day. It was the first time she had met a boy her own age from another country and she was very annoyed that it turned out this way. She was becoming weary of the subject.  
  
"I wish to sleep now, it is getting rather late." Krystyna said.  
  
"Yes, I will see you tomorrow, bright and early!"  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
After Fairna left the room, Krystyna walked softly to her dresser and changed. She had on a light purple silk nightgown. She was given it from her mother, it was beautiful, with many designs of deeper purple leaves engraved into the lighter purple background. She felt she could look at it all night, though she was very exhausted and needed her rest.  
  
She laid down on her pillow, soft and silk it was. She looked out at the porch from her bed. She watched to trees swaying in the evening breeze. She closed her eyes and dreamt of silver leaves and of her day with the boy.  
  
  
  
I promise It will get better! This is the first chapter... she will be grown in the second one, I'll post soon I promise! 


	2. Fading King

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, though I really wish I did!  
  
  
Six years later when spring started to turn from winter, Krystyna turned 19. She was most beautiful though different from her Mother or father. She seemed to have more the power than her family.  
  
She was the talk of Rivendell Lothlorien and Mirkwood. Prince Legolas himself started to notice her more and to flirt with her. Her father was on the brink of death so she wished to have nothing to do with love.  
  
Every man in the kingdom was talking of her, no where was she not named. She did not like this however. She wished to be just another elf, though at time she did like the attention.  
  
"Krystyna, I wish for you to be wed and happy." Aragorn said. He was upon his death bed. Arwen was sitting beside him. His hair was silver and his blue eyes had lost their fire. Arwen looked unchanged, she was still beautiful with a waterfall of brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
Krystyna looked at her father with tears in her eyes holding his hand. She, like her mother was dressed in black. Her father was dressed in gray and silver garments. Elrond had tried so hard to find a way to bring him into the immortal world but all attempts had failed.  
  
"Father, I am not ready for you to leave me." She sobbed.  
  
"Krystyna, promise me."  
  
"I do not want to marry without you here."  
  
"Please, my dear child."  
  
"Well, all right father, but only because you asked." She tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"I will always be near you." He smiled  
  
"Aragorn." Arwen said. She kissed his forehead and he turned to smile at her. Then back to Krystyna.  
  
"My how beautiful you have become. You look like your mother. As long as you do not forget me, I will always be among the living. Take care of your mother." He now had tears in his eyes but he smiled softly hiding them behind his ageless Kingly-ness.  
  
Krystyna hugged him and he put his arms around her. She could feel his breath slow until it finally ceased. She cried harder now. Arwen pulled back her shoulder slightly and she looked at her father in great despair.  
  
"Krystyna, I know this is hard. We will get through this, he will never be gone. Not if you remember him and keep him in your heart. Use your eleven power, keep his light burning within yours."  
  
"Oh mother." She cried and poured into Arwen's arms. "We will miss him."  
  
"Indeed, we will." Arwen teared as well and for the rest of the day they rested beside Aragorn's body.  
One year pasted since Aragorn's death. Krystyna had made dew. She kept herself busy with roaming around in the trees, hearing their whispers and coming upon many different travelers.  
  
One day she heard a soft horn blow. It was the call of Gondor. Many elves had been rushed to the chambers of Elrond. Arwen was with her father and Krystyna saw a man she had seen before in her youth. She was now 20 and she was more beautiful than any maiden most had seen.  
  
The man was in his older 20's, 27 perhaps. He was handsome, his eyes were gray and his hair was dark brown. He stood tall and great. Next to him was, if it were possible, a taller younger boy. He seemed to be her own age, maybe a few years older. She sighed as he turned towards her. His gray eyes captured her in memory.  
  
He walked to her and bowed. She blushed a little and his head lifted. It was the boy she had known many years back. She smiled wearily before any response echoed from him.  
  
"My lady Krystyna." He said. His voice was deep and powerful. She felt safe and comforted in his presence. She wanted to leap into his arms but she withheld herself.  
  
"Do you remember me? He asked looked up into her eyes.  
  
"Lenith, how could I forget?" she said.  
  
"Well, I do apologize for what I said many years ago. I was foolish, but a young boy." He bowed very low. "Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"Yes perhaps."  
  
"Let me take you on a walk fair maiden. Your beauty does intrigue me." He said with a smile.  
  
"Oh really? Well guess you will have to catch me!" She said and she picked up her light blue dress from the ground and ran out into the forest.  
  
He laughed and chased after her. They ran far before stopping. They were completely surrounded by trees and were near a small stream that glistened.  
  
He caught her hands and turned her towards him to look into her eyes. She looked into his. She smiled.  
  
"I do believe you have grow more handsome than I could have imagined." She laughed softly.  
  
He pulled her towards him and kissed her softy on her lips. She had never kissed anyone before so it was a shock. Her eyes widened until she felt his passion for her in his kiss. Only then did she kiss back.  
  
She broke the kiss and laughed little. He smiled at her and looked out to the stream. It was not deep only about ankles worth.  
  
"Where does this stream lead?" he asked.  
  
"Into a waterfall then a small pond. It's quite beautiful."  
  
"Show me?"  
  
"All right."  
  
They followed the stream passed many trees and animals. They finnaly came to a small enclosed pond with a water fall. It was deep enough to swim in and to dive off th small cliff from the waterfalls' edge.  
  
He took his shirt off and jumped from the edge. She laughed and walked to the edge herself. She didn't just but looked at him.  
  
"It's so cold!" He yelled up to her.  
  
"Yes I know!"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I didn't know you were going to jump onto it." She laughed.  
  
He got out of the water and walked up the edge. She met him on the bank. He still had his shirt off. His muscles glistened like the water. She licked her lips and smiled.  
  
"You are so beautiful." He said.  
  
"Thank you?" She said softly.  
  
"Would you, be mad if I kissed you again? The first time I couldn't help myself."  
  
"Maybe, you will have to try and see."  
  
He walked close to her. There were maybe about four inches between them. He took her into his arms and planted a kiss on her lips. It was short and sweet once again. He broke it and smiled.  
  
She pulled him back to her and slipped her tongue into his mouth. She was so infatuated with him already. She did not know what was the use of hiding it. Her father had told her he wanted her to marry, so it was not a bad thing she was kissing him.  
  
She ran her fingers over his chest. Then she broke the kiss. Her pulled for her again but she pushed him slightly away. He looked at her longingly.  
  
"Not yet." She said softly smiling.  
  
"When? I do not believe I can live without you in my arms."  
  
"Let us go." She ignored his question and ran back to her home. He picked up his clothes and followed her.  
When they reached her home again the sun was set. She was walking towards her bed room when she got intercepted by Fairna. Lenith was following behind Krystyna.  
  
"Krystyna!" She said with a smile.  
  
"Fairna, this is Lenith." She said softly.  
  
"Nice to me you." He said bowing. Fairna nodded her head.  
  
"Well Krystyna I will see you at a later time I guess." She said and she walked quickly away.  
  
"This is your room." Krystyna turned and told Lenith.  
  
He looked in through the door was and saw a beautifully green room. It was carvings of leaves around it. The bed was a four poster and it was covers by light green silk sheets. There was a gold desk with ink and parchment with a gold chair. He walked in a looked around more fully. There was a balcony that overlooked the same river Krystyna's did. There was a small bench that was black and also had many leaf carvings on it.  
  
" Beautiful, everything is so elegant here." He smiled. " but nothing like you." He walked to Krystyna and held her hands.  
  
"My room I down the hall. It was a blue door with silver leafs on it."  
  
She walked out of the room and down the hall to the door, he followed her. She did not notice until she opened to door and saw his shadow.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked with a smile.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to say... goodnight." He smiled weakly.  
  
"Good night." She said as she slid behind the door and closed it. He walked back to his bed and lay down.  
  
  
  
So? Continue? Tell me what you think... PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	3. Farwell to Childhood

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, though I realllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllly Love it!!  
  
  
Krystyna woke to a knock on her door. She went to it still in her silver nightgown and opened the door. She saw Arwen in it.  
  
"Breakfast Krystyna, and Lenith us wanting for you." Arwen said this last part with a smile.  
  
"Thank you mother, I will get dressed with away."  
  
Arwen nodded and left the room. Krystyna picked out a deep red dress. She tied her hair up and hurried to the kitchen area.  
  
It was big and beautiful. All outside with no roof over it, it looked over the waterfall in the distance and the mountains. She sighed as she saw the beautiful white chairs with leaf engravings and of course to golden tables with elfish words carved into them.  
  
She saw Lenith sitting next to Fairna. She smoothed out her dress and walked to him. He stood up the moment he saw and he offered her a chair. She smiled at him and sat.  
  
"Welcome Krystyna." Fairna said. "Lenith and I were just talking about you." She smiled.  
  
"Oh, what about?"  
  
"Well, I told him about your fathers death, and of his victory of the ring, and when I met you and other things." She said softly.  
  
An elf dressed in white robes approached them and gave them various blows of fruits and vegetables. They smiled and thanked him.  
  
"Well, I have some news!" Fairna said at last.  
  
"What? Krystyna asked.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf, you know him... well he hasn't had a maiden in some time. He was very lonely and almost in tears when I met him. He was by the waterfall and I walked up to him and asked him what was wrong. This was about a week ago. He is now in love with me!"  
  
"That is wonderful Fairna!" Krystyna cried.  
  
"Yes, congratulations." Lenith said.  
  
"But I most go with him to Mirkwood this summer."  
  
"But it's almost summer!" Cried Krystyna again. "I can not lose you! You're my only true friend!"  
  
"You can come and visit me, I will visit you as well."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No, Krystyna, please... I do not want to leave either. But I must, I love Legolas, and, well, please?"  
  
"All right, you have my blessing. When do you leave?"  
  
"Next week."  
  
"NEXT WEEK? No! You can't leave that soon! Are you packed?"  
  
"Yes, I must go." Fairna had tears streaming down her cheeks. She wanted to scream.  
  
"Very well." Krystyna shown her face cold, like stone. She was very upset with her friend. She got up from the table and left. Lenith looked a Fairna then ran to Krystyna.  
  
"What is wrong? Can you not be happy for her?" He cried. He didn't stop her from walked. Se was clearly headed for her room.  
  
" Go away Lenith."  
  
"No! She is your friend!"  
  
She turned now and stopped. She looked at him dead in the eyes. Her star was cold and deadly. She had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Leave, me, alone." She said slowly and she kept walking.  
  
He grabbed her arm and she turned and slapped him. He had a look of terror on his face. He put his hand to his cheek and looked at her. She had the same cold star on her face and she continued walking. This time he didn't intercept.  
  
She ran to her room and slammed her door. She looked out on her balcony then ran to her bed. She cried into her covers for an hour to two until she heard another knock at the door. She decided to ignore it. Again it knocked, and again.  
  
"Krystyna don't expect to fool your oldest from so easily!" called Fairna.  
  
She wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks that opened the door. Her friend stood outside smiling back at her.  
  
"Come in." Krystyna said weakly.  
  
"I am sorry to spring this on you so soon, this next piece you will not like as well." She said with some restraint.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, change of plan, I will not be leaving in a week, he needs to leave now."  
  
"Leave? Now?"  
  
"Not now, tonight."  
  
"Fairna, I am very sorry about this morning, well it still is morning to I am still sorry for the way acted. I did not want to lose you like my father."  
  
"But you will not!"  
  
"Yes, I know. You can go, I will see you soon."  
  
"Thank you Krystyna, you're my best friend."  
  
"Your are mine too Fairna."  
  
They hugged for a while crying in each others arms. They released each other and started to talk.  
  
"Well, tell me about it." Krystyna said.  
  
"About what?" Fairna asked softly.  
  
"About your meeting with Prince Legolas."  
  
"Oh, he was very distressed. Everyone around him had found love, even Gimli is now married. He told me of every maiden loving him because he is Prince. I told him he was handsome and seemed very nice. He told me I was beautiful... and we talked to each other a lot after that." Fairna said smiling.  
  
"Sounds romantic."  
  
"It was... sort of, well tell me of your meeting with Lenith!"  
  
They talked for a while about their loves and other things. The sun was going down when finally stopped. They were now aware of what time it was.  
  
They walked out of Krystyna's room and shortly came upon the court of Elrond were there were many elves with blonde hair readying themselves for a long journey. Legolas was there and he waved to Krystyna and Fairna.  
  
"Good bye my friend." Fairna hugged Krystyna again with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Good bye."  
  
Lenith came up behind Krystyna and pulled her softly away. He bowed to Fairna and she waved one last time. She mounted a white steed with Legolas and rode away.  
  
Krystyna had tears in her eyes again. Lenith remained at her side. He looked at her an was worried.  
  
"We will meet again." Krystyna said softly.  
  
"Yes you will." He said. He pulled her to him in an embracing hug. She cried little in his chest. She held him to her until she was done. He looked into her eyes, all red with despair.  
  
" Krystyna, let us get some sleep. You will feel better tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, I will."  
  
They walked back to her room and Lenith left her in her bed. He walked to his room and rested his head on the door before going in.  
  
"This is not going well." He said to himself.  
  
He went inside and got into his silk short pants and took off the rest of his clothes before getting into bed. He laid down and closed his eyes. Before he was completely asleep his door opened.  
  
He saw Krystyna, she thought he was asleep and she crawled into his bed with him. She sighed as she put his arms around her. She was wearing her silver nightgown. Her body was pressed against his. No curve was left that could not be felt in the way they were laying.  
  
She felt safe in his arms and all her pain went away. He opened his eyes and kissed her neck. She looked at him with surprise.  
  
"I could not sleep, I wish to sleep with you if that is all right." She said softly.  
  
"It s more than all right Krystyna. Would you like me to put my arms around you to keep you warm?"  
  
"Yes, please." She said.  
  
He laid back down and put his arms around her body. He closed his eyes and she did the same. They slept for a long time.  
  
  
  
Awe.. romantic! REVIEW!! PLEASE!! Tell me what's up in your thoughts!... that was kinda corny... by tell me what you think anyways. 


	4. Enchanted Arms

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR... though I love it like my own!  
  
  
They woke the next morning with the sun glaring in their eyes coming from the patio. He looked at her silent in his arms. Her eyes were wide.  
  
"Krystyna?" he asked softly.  
  
"What happened?" she asked softly.  
  
"Well, you came to me last night and you wanted to sleep with me in my arms." He said softly smiling.  
  
"Yes but, I dreamt something. Did we do anything else?" She asked.  
  
"No, what was your dream?" he laughed.  
  
She smiled and laughed. They looked up at the ceiling together. Silence found it's way into the room before a knock came on Lenith's door. He went into a short stage of shock. As did she.  
  
"Who is it?" he acted sleepily.  
  
"Tis your brother, Lentil. Open your door I would like to have a word with you." His brother announced.  
  
"Um... hang on!" he said as he jumped from the bed and threw on his clothes. She got up and did the same.  
  
"What are you doing in there Lenith?" came his brothers voice again.  
  
"Well brother I am cleaning, my room is very dirty." He said as they looked for a way out.  
  
They moved towards the patio and he jumped from it onto the ground about seven feet below. She hopped out and he caught her in his arms. She smiled and then he kissed her forehead.  
  
"I will see you later." He said.  
  
"Yes." She laughed and ran.  
  
He climbed up the vines back to his room and brushed himself off. He opened the door and his brother was standing there with an unhappy look on his face.  
  
"Where were you?" he asked.  
  
"I was, cleaning brother." He said in a hurried voice.  
  
"Come let's sit at the patio." Lentil said.  
  
Lenith remember Krystyna and jumped in front of his brother. Lentil gave an annoyed pitiful expression at his motions.  
  
"No! Um... maybe at the table, inside." Lenith said.  
  
"You are acting very strange, but as you wish."  
  
They sat at the table and talked of things like Lenith's marriage with Krystyna and other things. After about an hour or two Lentil departed and Lenith ran to Krystyna's room. He knocked on the door and there was no answer. He jumped from the hallway down to the grass a couple feet below hopping over a railing and came to her patios vision. She was sitting in the bench and singing a tune to herself.  
  
"Krystyna!" he yelled softly.  
  
She stood up and walked to the railing of her patio. She looked down and saw Lenith. She smiled and gave a soft laugh.  
  
"What are you doing down there? She said.  
  
"Looking upon a beauty the flowers and stars and sun and trees should be jealous of!" he grabbed some flowers from a patch next to him. He raised them to her and she reached to grab them. He pulled her hand from the balcony and she fell with a light scream. She landed in his arms and they kissed.  
  
"A flower for a flower." He whispered giving her the collection. They were truly gorgeous. They were an assorted color, pinks, purples, silvers, golds, blues, and violates. Their steams were long and were spiraled with silver sparkles. The plants of Rivendell gave a small light, nothing like the flowers of Lothlorien, but something of the sort.  
  
She smiled taking the flowers into her hands and putting them to her nose to smell them. She looked at him and kissed his cheek. He lowered her down.  
  
She stood there in her bright purple dress. Her hair was slightly tied up but few strands fell over here eyes shadowing them. He looked at her and kissed her neck over and over again until she started laughing and pushing him away playfully.  
  
"I have things to do, but I will be back for you by night! I must go hunting with my brother!" he said.  
  
She nodded and kissed him again. She was very happy that he loved her as much as she loved him, maybe more. She hugged him.  
  
"I will be waiting here until nightfall for you." She said softly kissing him again. He jumped up to her room from her patio. He grabbed her arms and lifted her up. He set her down on her feet and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I will return!" he shouted as he ran out of the room down the hallway to the council room of Elrond.  
  
She took out one of her mothers dressed from her dresser and pressed it to her. She had not wore it yet. She put it on and it was a perfect fit.  
  
The dress was blue and had silver stringing around the waist, neckline, bottom, and arms. The sleeves went down to her elbows and flared out to her wrists. It flowed around her feet. And there was a belt of Silver and gold leaves. It was a back-lace dress and there were little slits up her sleeves revealing her arms.  
  
She put on a silver necklace of leaves. She sighed as she looked down at her body. The dressed hugged her tight and did not leave any definition of her body unlooked. Her stomach was small but not sickly looking. She had full hips and breasts. She looked like a real eleven maiden. She approved of herself growing up nicely.  
  
"What do you think father? Nice fit?" she asked the room.  
  
"Yes, it's lovely on you." Came a soft voice from the door. Arwen had appeared there wearing a deep blue dress that matched her eyes. Her hair was left undone, flowing down over her shoulders and back.  
  
"Mother." She said softly. She ran to her and threw her arms around Arwen. "Where shall I were such a beautiful present?" she asked softly.  
  
"When the prince comes home, we will have a celebration." Arwen smiled.  
  
Krystyna looked confused. Prince? He was not a prince. Aragorn was the only heir to the thrown of Gondor. There for he could not be a prince. She looked into her mothers eyes.  
  
"Prince?" Krystyna chimed.  
  
"Yes prince. When your father came here to be the prince of Rivendell he forfeited the title and gave it to a new one of Gondor blood. Lenith's father is the king Krystyna."  
  
"The king?"  
  
"Yes, now you get ready for their return tonight. We will be having the party then." She said softly leaving the room in silence. Krystyna stared after her in look of Amazement.  
  
"How can my mother be so much of grace and beauty." She thought.  
  
She shrugged made her bed, though she had not slept in it the night before. She put all the six pillows in rows of three two and one. She smiled as she set the last one at the front. It was silver and had a gold rim of leaves that fluttered into the silver. She hugged it tight and slept the lavender scents that emanated from it. Tonight was going to be a night to remember.  
  
She imagined the celebration, she saw the numerous tables across the lawn that was surrounded by trees and illuminated by the moon and star light. She saw and golden tables lined with silver chairs. She saw the several bottles of red and white wine across the tables along with bowls of fruit.  
  
The many elves dancing in the open space, and the smell of spring in the air. She saw her mother and Elrond stand to take a dance and everyone would sit and watch with intensive eyes. They would watch her mother, with her long dress of blue with silver lining of leaves, and around her neck the Evenstar pendant. How that necklace shined the party, like a bright star making its wait through the darkness. And her grandfather, Elrond, with his long shrouded cloak of gold and his crown atop his head of leaves.  
  
She sighed and smiled. She knew many elves would come and invite her to dance, and she would. So many elves, handsome and tall they stood. She loved each one for different reason, not love as is forever, but love as in a true friend. She realized she was beautiful and that was why they came to her, but she also enjoyed their company once and a while.  
  
"Oh how Lenith will react to them." She laughed to herself.  
  
  
  
Awe, I like this chapter.. its so.. sweet... lol 


	5. Moonlit Romance

Disclaimer: Whooo! New Chapter!! Hehe! I do not own LOTR but I love it like my own... and I don't Krystyna either... she owns herself.. but I do own Lilithquen! I have a story about it... or a person from it. Interesting..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Krystyna walked around her forest, awaiting her loves return. She walked now back to her home. It was a short walk, she had only come so far. She returned to her room and sat on her bed. She began to read her book that she had written, mostly with poetry in it.  
  
Then a knock came upon her door. She raised her eyebrows and walked to it. She opened the door and there stood Lenith. She smiled as she saw him. He backed away from her and bowed low.  
  
"My princess of the Evenstar of light." He said.  
  
She laughed and jumped into his arms and she kissed him. He laughed and kissed her back. They walked now into her room. She went to her closet and picked out a dress. It was dark blue, with golden lining around the chest area, which was mostly exposed. It was tight to her waist and hips, but flowing around her legs and feet. The arms were tight from the shoulder to the elbow, then the materiel flared out around her wrists.  
  
"I will dress then meet you by the hall." She said.  
  
"I cannot wait long." He smiled and sat on her bed.  
  
"I must dress." She repeated with a laugh.  
  
"Yes, and I must watch." He laughed,  
  
"All right." She sighed. She pulled off her dress, exposing her naked form. She turned away from him and took the other dress in her hands. She reached down to her feet with the dress and slowly climbed in pulling the dress from her feet to her waist.  
  
He came up behind her, she did not have the dress all the way one, just half way. He smiled and hugged her from behind. He kissed her neck and she smiled. She pushed him away and pulled her dress up. He zipped it and she turned to face him.  
  
His mouth dropped open and gave a great gasp for air. His eyes widened and he extended his arm to her. She smiled and took it.  
  
"You look wonderful." He said for lack of fairer words. "I fear if I try to express myself it would sound not right." He sighed.  
  
"Will you not try?" she smiled.  
  
They started to walk towards the dining area as they spoke. He turned to her and stopped her. He looked into her eyes and took her hands into his own.  
  
"Nothing fairer I will say, if it is not my lovely Krystyna, daughter of a fair, though nothing of the sort I have seen under the gray and blue skies of middle earth. And when all the world becomes casted away into shadow, I will look to you, me love, for you are the brightest among all the stars maidens or lights ever to be seen in my eyes or the world of men and elves and dwarves." He said.  
  
She smiled and laughed softly. She leaned into him and kissed his lips softly. He was a bit startled at first then he leaned into the kiss as well. She pulled away with her eyes still closed.  
  
"Those words are fairer than any word that was crossed my elvin ears." She sighed.  
  
He smiled at her and they took up each others arms again and walked into the dining area. It was a large field surrounded by trees and a stream on out side. The tables were vastly long and wide. They were not golden nor silver, but gray, of stone or marble perhaps. The chairs were golden, however. They were padded by the pillows of leafs.  
  
They sat down and everyone ate. No words were spoken from Elrond or from anyone else that did not speak to a person directly. Lentil was sitting next to Arwen, talking to her of Aragorn and the role he played in the fellowship.  
  
They ate meats, breads, vegetables, and fruits none had tasted, save for the elves that lived there or traveled often. Elves and men were around the table of different statures. There were a group of elves with blond hair and some with brown hair, and even more so from the lands far beyond Mordor, the Lilithquen elves of hair that is red gold and brown.  
  
"This is a wonderful dinner." Lenith stated. He sat across from her on the far table were Elrond sat. She was next to Elrond and on Elrond's right hand was Lenith.  
  
After the food music started playing and everyone started to dance. There was an arrow shooting competition that was won by Earendil of Lilithquen. He was about as old as the Evenstar, maybe a few centuries older.  
  
The Lilithquen elves had their one style of Elvish and also had their home far away from most other elvin kingdoms. They were about, 20 leagues from Mordor and 50 from most other kingdoms. King Farrowbeth, their leader, was older than even Galadriel or Celeborn. Some say that Farrowbeth was the first elf, though no such rumor has ever reached him or been confirmed.  
  
"My lady, I wish to walk with you, can we not leave this place." Lenith said.  
  
Krystyna nodded and they walked towards her room. They walked to her balcony and sat upon the bench. Lenith's arm was around Krystyna and she was almost about to fall asleep.  
  
"Lenith, do you love me?" she asked softly.  
  
"Yes, I will love you for eternity, even if it were to worship you from afar, I would look upon you till the end of my days, but to have you in my arms, is more than I could ever wish for Krystyna." He sighed.  
  
"Your words are so fair." She said.  
  
She sat up and kissed him. Her tongue when into his mouth and they danced together for a while. They sat kissing on the bench for it must have been a good hour or so, then Krystyna leaned back and laid on the bench. Lenith was over her still kissing her with passion.  
  
Krystyna pushed him away from her and he lusted for her even more. He looked at her with grief. She smiled at him and kissed him again.  
  
"Let us move to a more comfortable place." She said.  
  
"Oh my lady I am so sorry, please forgive me." He said. He picked her up and softly let her fall onto her bed.  
  
"That is better." She said.  
  
He sat down next to her and she sat up to kiss him again. He leaned into her and they both fell into the bed. They were kissing each other passionately, they felt they could never stop.  
  
He felt to her back and unbuttoned her dress. He pulled it off her slowly. She kicked it to the side after it got to around her ankles. He leaned to her again. He held the back of her head with his hand and the other was to keep him upon her.  
  
She unbuttoned his shirt whilst he was kissing her. She took it off and then started to pull his pants down. He pulled his fingers through her waves of hair. It was so silky and soft, like her skin.  
  
They were fully unclothed, they kissed each other and started making their love. Krystyna had never done this before, she was moaning loudly and he wanted to check on her to see if see she was ok but every time he almost slowly she cried out don't stop!  
  
They kissed each other again and he ran his fingers down over her breasts and leaned forwards to kiss them. She flipped him onto his back and she was on top of him, still pressing him into her. She moaned and gasped often, and he was running his fingers over her soft skin. He kissed her stomach and her hands and arms.  
  
She stopped moving and laid on him, he kissed her head and she kissed his lips. He ran his fingers through her hair and down her back. She sighed and she also ran her fingers through his hair. They held hands and mingled their fingers together for a while, twisting them and playing with each others fingers.  
  
He rolled her onto her back next to him and they looked at each other, their noses almost touched. Krystyna smiled, she hugged him and he pulled her close to him. They laid their until morning.  
  
The sun rose with a new day and the breeze from the balcony came through the room, cooling their bodies. Krystyna got up from the bed and got into a new dress, it was purple. She walked out of the room, leaving Lenith to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And then?? Review Review Review!!! 


	6. Arwen and Krystyna Conflictions

D: I don't own LOTR... Wah! Anyways, Krystyna would like to thank everyone for reading this, and she would love me to give you guys her E-mail and SN so you could contact her!  
  
E-mail- arwen898989@aol.com  
  
SN- ArwenUndomiel89  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She walked dreamily into the dining room balcony. She looked at the bowls of fruit placed of the table. She smiled as she saw Legolas come through a doorway. He walked up to her swiftly and kissed her hand. She sighed and he looked at her in her eyes.  
  
"Good morning Princess." He said softly.  
  
"Legolas, you embarrass me." She giggled.  
  
"I am sorry." He looked slightly hurt.  
  
"No, your are handsome and indeed wonderfully charming, but I belong to another, remember" She smiled.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. I remember, he I very lucky." He sighed.  
  
"Then give me a kiss on the cheek and we will be friends." She laughed.  
  
He bent down to kiss her but he suddenly jumped to the side with her in his arms. There was a sword that swung in and was pointed at Legolas. Before Krystyna knew what was happening Legolas drew his bow.  
  
"Krysyna!" Lenith all but shouted.  
  
Krystyna then snapped back into reality and she jumped between them. Legolas let down his bow and chuckled. He bowed to Lenith and smiled. Lenith was confused. He didn't ut down his sword even when Krystyna looked at him with a deadly stare.  
  
"Lenith, this is my fathers friend, and Prince of the woodland realm in Mirkwood." She growled.  
  
"Oh." He said, putting down his sword in his sheath.  
  
"I am Legolas." He said with a side glance at Krystyna. "I wish she would not address me such as the way she did."  
  
"Hello Legolas, I am..."  
  
"Lenith, I know. You are betrothed to our Lovely Krystyna." Legolas smiled.  
  
Then Legolas walked up to Lenith and came close to his ear. Krystyna listened hard with her elven ears. Legolas smiled and his lips moved slightly and gave some notice of words.  
  
"You hurt her, I will break your neck mortal." Legolas treatened.  
  
"Legolas!" Krystyna shouted. She pushed him away from Lenith laughing. Lenith did not find this in the least bit funny.  
  
"You will not have to Legolas, I will be true to Krystyna and no harm will come to her whilst I am here." Lenith announced, Taking Krystyna's hand into his and putting it up to his chest above his heart. He bent his head and kissed it.  
  
"Thank you Legolas." Krystyna sighed.  
  
Legolas bowed and walked from the room. She turned to Lenith with a glare then smiled and jumped into his arms. She picked a piece of orange fruit from one of the silver bowls, and she slid it between Lenith's lips. He parted his lips and ate the fruit.  
  
"Very sweet, but not as sweet as my beautiful Krystyna." He laughed.  
  
She silently smiled. Then he lifted a piece of fruit to her mouth, and her tongue slithered out and swept into her mouth the fruit and his tongue, sucking on it gently. She looked at him, her eyes deep and his eyes were wide.  
  
She smiled and she pulled back from his finger and swallowed the piece of fruit. He sighed and hugged her. She rested her head onto his shoulder then turned and kissed him. Everything was perfect, she had him in her arms.  
  
Arwen came in suddenly with Elrond and Legolas. They smiled, and Lenith and Krystyna quickly jumped away from the embrace they shared. Arwen laughed and Elrond smirked and almost growled at Lenith, though Legolas held Arwen's hand.  
  
"Mother," Krystyna gulped, "Grand father, Legolas." She bowed slightly, lifting up her skirt to bare her ankles and her unshoed feet. They bowed, save Arwen.  
  
"Good morning." Elrond said sharply.  
  
"Good morning to you all." Lenith said bowing low.  
  
Now Elrond smiled and he laughed. He patted Legolas on the back and Arwen leaned over onto Legolas. She smiled as she rested her head onto his shoulder.  
  
"Legolas tells me Lenith tried to kill him." She laughed.  
  
Krystyna's face held a frown of disgust. How could her mother lean on Legolas like she did Aragorn. Maybe it was a joke? Krystyna then relized her mother asked her a question and her glance went to a glare at her.  
  
"Yes." She said sharply.  
  
"What is wrong Krystyna?" Lenith whispered into her ear. She was almost certain that Legolas and Arwen heard but Arwen seemed to preoccupied with Legolas playing with her hair to notice.  
  
"Krystyna?" Arwen giggled as soon as she found her words.  
  
"Yes mother." She said.  
  
"Would you like to show Lenith the stables, maybe you would like to take Asfaloth for a ride?" Arwen smiled.  
  
"Yeah." She growled under her breath and grabbed Lenith's hand. He gasped, "Come on," she said.  
  
They walked for about 10 minutes in silence before the reached the stables. Then Lenith jumped in front of Krystyna's fast paces steps. He put his hands up around her breasts but she stopped before his hands touched them.  
  
"What?" she snapped.  
  
"Krystyna? What's wrong?" he asked her, there was hurt in his eyes.  
  
"Nothing." She said sadly. She collapsed to the ground onto her knees and sat down.  
  
She looked at Lenith and he jumped to the ground to hold her. Tears were flowing down her face as she tried to wipe them away Lenith's hand caught hers and bang it down to his stomach.  
  
"Don't wipe them away. Be proud of them Krystyna. I love you no matter what. Cannot you tell me what troubles you?" he asked desperately.  
  
"Its my mother!" Krystyna jumped from the floor and she stood, towering above him.  
  
"What about her." He asked slowly getting up.  
  
"She is with Legolas!" Krystyna screamed with tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
Lenith looked at her with pity. He held her, in his arms she sighed. She buried her face into his shoulder and he held the back of her head with his left hand while the right was at her waist.  
  
"Shh, its alright." He whispered, rocking her back and forth.  
  
"No, its not. How could she do this is Father?!" she gasped through his shoulder.  
  
"Your mother deserves love. Doesn't she?" He asked softly. "Aragorn is gone."  
  
She buried her head in his shoulder harder and grasped his waist as hard as she could pulling into his muscular body with her own soft fragile one. She cried once more. Her father was gone, that was true, but her mother was not allowed to love again. Its just, not right.  
  
"I am sorry Lenith." She came up from his shoulder and looked at him through tear stained eyes. They were red and scratchy. She gasped for air though the repetitive sobs.  
  
"Let us ride?" She asked softly.  
  
"Do you need to talk anymore?" He asked her.  
  
"No I am fine thank you." She smiled.  
  
"Are you sure?" he shook her a bit with a smile.  
  
"Yes, now come lets go!" she said as she grabbed his hand and she ran to in to her horse.  
  
She jumped onto Asfaloth as he helped her. Then he walked to the wall were reins and a saddle hung. He put it on a black horse with white coating around its eyes.  
  
"This is Fearay." He smiled and patted the horse. "He is my best stallion. Beautiful isn't he?"  
  
"Yes, but can he outrun Asfaloth?" she laughed.  
  
"Maybe." Lenith jumped onto his horse after he got it reined and saddled and they galloped away into the forests of Rivendell, watched by Elrond from a high balcony above them back in the house. He smiled as he saw Krystyna's face light up from afar whilst riding.  
  
"May your life, be better than your mothers." He sighed as he looked towards an open hall were two elves, a dark haired she-elf and a blonde haired he-elf were walking and hugging each other.  
  
"Arwen, what are you doing?" He whispered from his place far from them as he saw his daughter kiss Legolas's lips.  
  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''  
  
Growl, I like this chapter.. kinda mean and annoying... but its pretty cool. 


End file.
